Ordinary Day
by Sensei-Kat
Summary: Rose remembers the time the Doctor asked her to come along.songfic


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who and anything related to it, it all belongs to the BBC and Russell T Davis and all that. Lyrics are copyright Vanessa Carlton.  
**a/n: **So yeah, my first fic here on hehe so hello everyone! I wrote this in the summer holidays sometimes so it's a bit old, and I felt that the song went very well to it so please read and review, and enjoy!

* * *

**-Ordinary Day**

As she stood there, looking through the bleak darkness towards the mysterious police box, she tried to remember how she had met him. The whole day of events seem to pass through her mind like a film reel. The department store that she had worked at was blown up and several hundred people were terrified as they were persued by hordes of living shop window mannequins. All cause explained and known by this one normal man. Or who seemed normal on the outside. One whose life she had saved, this complete stranger was now asking her to go into this strange blue box, which the gentleman was leaning against, staring intently at Rose while her brain tried to think.

"_Just a day,  
just an ordinary day.  
just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
just an ordinary boy.  
but he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realise-  
that everyday you find   
just what he's looking for,  
like a shooting star he shines._"

She smiled to herself when she remembered the excitement. The way they ran along towards the London Eye, excitement pulsing through them, through the hands that were tightly clasped together. Rose quickly put her contemplative face on again, feeling the eyes of her boyfriend Mickey boring into her like a drill.  
_  
_

_ "He said take my hand,_  
_ live while you can,_  
_ don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?"_

The nineteen year old couldn't help but smile again to herself when she remembered the way this complete stranger had taken her hand, explaining and half answering the burning question that had edged from the back of her mind; _who was he?_. It was the way he seemed to tell her, there was a flame that burned behind those crystal blue eyes, something that seemed to burn with a hidden desire. His grip had tightened on her hand when he had taken it, when he was explaining to her who he was. Rose could almost feel his excitement, his anxiety and the pure anticipation that the excited tone of his northern voice seemed to carry. She almost felt she knew him, like she wanted to follow him as he walked away from her, a slight lurch in her heart when he had let go of her hand. Cutting off the passionate connection the girl had felt.

_"And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
although they did not feel  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
his vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
for I feel I've held him for all of time."_

Her reminiscence was cut short by the same northern accent of the man, his battered dark brown leather coat shifting slightly as he moved.

"So, would you like to come?" He asked, putting on his short cheesy smile as Rose shifted uncomfortably. She looked at Mickey, his eyes saddened by this offer. This offer of Rose leaving him. 

"I'm sorry. There's…Too much here," stuttered the blonde, looking down at her feet. The Doctors eyes suddenly changed expression, they looked disappointed, saddened. He shrugged slightly and said, "Well, if that's what you want…" Before sliding back through the double doors of the blue police box and that hollow metallic sound of the box suddenly filling the night air as it slowly faded out. Out of her life. Probably forever, she thought, turning away and suddenly feeling a large portion of her stomach fall away. The feeling of regret. Rose realised she had wanted to take up that offer; she didn't want this boring, everyday life… There was silence, Roses back was where the box had once stood, Mickey was in silence and the feeling of regret still sourly lay at the bottom of her stomach. Yet that familiar orchestral metal noise filled the air again. The sound of a door opening and that same voice, ringing in her ears, hanging in the air like a beautiful perfume, like something Rose had eagerly longed to hear again.

"By the way, I might have forgotten to mention, it can travel back and forwards in time as well," he said, his voice sounding a little pleased.

_"Please come with me,  
see what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
can you see?"_

Rose turned around; her heart nearly skipped a few beats. Her stomach nearly leapt out of her throat. The young girl couldn't have imagined that he would come back. Come back to ask one last time…For her.  
He was standing at the door again, a wide smile plastered across his face.

_"Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
and the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
did he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real.  
but as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal."_

Rose smiled warmly back, feeling her face flush. The look of horror wiped across Mickey's face as she walked over and kissed him. He seemed silent with shock. Shock that she was disappearing with a complete stranger to travel between worlds, to new places she had never seen before. Rose turned around, to run towards the welcoming smile of the Doctor. The man that had only entered her life this morning, yet she felt safe enough to travel with him in his strange blue box. The TARDIS.

_"Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_ just trying to get by."_

She felt his hand on his shoulder as he led her in. Into the giant control room she had amazingly stumbled into once before. Rose Tyler turned her back on her lifestyle, background, boyfriend and life on Earth. She was putting her life in the hands of some random stranger. A normal, 900 year old alien with two hearts and a race of his own which was wiped out in a time war. This would be easy for her to get used to…

_"Just a boy,  
just an ordinary boy."_

Rose looked up at the Doctor, and smiled.

_"But he was looking to the sky."

* * *

_


End file.
